Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicate compositions which are microporous and which are formed from corner sharing AlO2 and SiO2 tetrahedra. Numerous zeolites, both naturally occurring and synthetically prepared are used in various industrial processes. Synthetic zeolites are prepared via hydrothermal synthesis employing suitable sources of Si, Al and structure directing agents such as alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, amines, or organoammonium cations. The structure directing agents reside in the pores of the zeolite and are largely responsible for the particular structure that is ultimately formed. These species balance the framework charge associated with aluminum and can also serve as space fillers. Zeolites are characterized by having pore openings of uniform dimensions, having a significant ion exchange capacity, and being capable of reversibly desorbing an adsorbed phase which is dispersed throughout the internal voids of the crystal without significantly displacing any atoms which make up the permanent zeolite crystal structure. Zeolites can be used as catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion reactions, which can take place on outside surfaces as well as on internal surfaces within the pore.
Applicants have successfully prepared a new family of crystalline aluminosilicate compositions designated UZM-29. UZM-29 has a three dimensional framework structure with the topology of phillipsite zeolite or the PHI structure type. UZM-29 is prepared using a combination of two organic structure directing agents such as pentaethonium ammonium dihydroxide, [HEPDA(OH)2] and ethyltrimethyammonioum hydroxide (ETMAOH) plus an alkali metal such as sodium using the Charge Density Mismatch Process for synthesizing zeolites as described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0095195. UZM-29HS is synthesized from UZM-29 by various methods where aluminum is removed from the framework and replaced with silicon.